


CATCH A TIGER  BY THE TOE

by ismellitblue



Category: Empire (TV 2015), Suicide Squad - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 10:15:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9543311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ismellitblue/pseuds/ismellitblue
Summary: Andre gets an unexpected ally in his quest for vengeance.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Suicide squad,or Empire.All mistakes are mine.(this came to me when i saw Andre smiling before he cut off that little girl's hair)

_“I love you…Mistah  J”She gave her best grin,hoping to get through to him._

_He pressed a kiss to her temple, and she felt him press the gun to the same spot he’d just kissed._

_Then…her world faded into nothing._

***

… She’d woken up in a straight jacket.

That was nothing new,so she’d lain back in her surprisingly comfy cell,humming one thousand dead batsies under her breath.She’d let out a delighted giggle when the door had opened ,but she’d been shocked when instead of guards,it had been ordinary orderlies coming to pick her up.

Despite popular belief Harley wasn’t an airhead and she knew something was wrong and she’d cut off her laughter to observe them.The men had taken her out of the room and she’d gone along quietly trying to piece together what was going on.

***

An alternate universe.

When the pieces had finally clicked,she’d laughed and laughed until they’d come in and given her an injection that allowed her to fly away.Harley had spent a whole week after her discovery, either laughing hysterically or crying when she finally realized what it meant.

Her puddin’ had killed her.

He’d made sure  that she’d gone out with a bang.She understood his final joke for her ,but it still hurt.Her puddin’ hadn’t needed her anymore and that stung.

***

During her stay at the hospital she learn’t that she’d been there for five years,but she’d only been her ‘true self’ for a year.

Her family in the new universe was apparently very influential. None of them ever came to visit ,but that suited her just fine.She really didn’t care,her life just wasn’t any fun without Mistah J…eventhough he was the one who’d killed her.

The new place wasn’t  even interesting enough to tempt her into breaking out.

Her life just wasn’t a barrel of laughs anymore and she hated it.The other occupants were too easy.They were so predictable.If she wanted. she could have talked them all into committing suicidewithout breaking a sweat .

…But it just wasn’t worth it anymore.She was tired,so…so tired and no amount of rest could fix that and she didn’t even want it to.

***

The day she got a new lease on life she was sitting on the floor and licking her glass door(as usual.)

There’d been screaming and cursing from the apartment across hers, but she’d ignored it,such things were very common in the hospital.

Then,the laughter had started.

It was…beautiful

It sounded like death and the promise of pain so intense  that even the most cheerful of laughs wouldn’t be able to drown the screams.

The hairs on the back of her neck stood up,and she  pressed her face to  the glass,trying to get a look at the source.

More sounds of a struggle followed until a man’s body suddenly hit the door of the other apartment.She watched him struggle against the doctors,laughing the whole time.He finally saw her just as the drugs they’d injected him with kicked in.The man looked right at her…and grinned.

A big grin,that showed almost all of his teeth and would have looked more at home on a shark’s face than a human being’s.

Harley grinned, right back and blew him a kiss as his eyes finally closed.

***

“I’m Andre,Andre Lyon”

That was the very first thing he’d said to her as they’d both leaned against their respective doors.From then on ,they spent most of their free hours like that,sharing their life stories.He told her about his Rhonda and how he was going to avenge her because she’d told him to.About all the terrible things he planned to do to the woman who’d killed her.

_Boo boo kitty._

He always had a sweet smile on his face when he recounted all the things he’d do to her.

On those  days, Harley would lean extra hard on the door trying to soak up as much of the smile’s radiance as possible.

She told him about her Mistah J and how,he’d killed her.Andre didn’t judge her for loving him,nor did he try to convince her there was no way she could still be alive if that were true.

His easy acceptance was one of the things that’d made her decision to help him,one of the easiest she’d ever made.

“When we get out of here,I’ll go kitty hunting with you”She’d raised her hand an held out her pinkie finger her other hand covering her heart.

“…Pinkie swear”

He’d done the same and they’d both nodded in unison.

***

The day she came back from therapy to find him gone,she’d nearly beaten the living daylights but had stopped herself and had instead laughed her heart out.

…And then she’d begun plotting her escape.

***

In the end it wasn’t so much of an escape, as it was the doctors just letting her out.She’d used all of her skills as a former psychiatrist to make them believe she was completely sane. Apparently the woman she’d been, hadn’t had the chance to study psychiatry,so the doctors didn’t suspect anything was off with her ‘miraculous’ progress.

Exactly three months after Andre left,she found herself moving into a new apartment(courtesy of her daddy).Harley had decorated it to her liking…she’d dialed down on the clown themes.They reminded her too much of her Puddin’, and she found herself less than willing to dwell on memories of him.

Once she’d settled in ,she set out looking for a job.She already had one in mind,but being prepared never hurt anyone, so she’d gathered as much information as she could.

***

“I’m here for a job interview,Why won’t you believe me?’’The woman manning the reception desk completely ignored her and Harley found herself wishing she’d brought her baseball bat.She was just about to lose her cool when she saw him.

He was talking to a man that could only be his father,Lucious Lyon.Harley started waving enthusiastically, hoping to catch his attention.

Her wave was aborted mid-wave as someone grabbed her arm.She turned to find herself staring at a huge man in a suit.

“I’m sorry lady,but you have to leave”

The man started dragging her out and for the first time since coming to the new world,Harley gave in to her violent urges.She pinched the security guard’s nerve just as she kicked him behind the knee.When he staggered she put her heel in between his legs and tripped him.

Moving quickly she stole his taser,and turned to the other guards rushing towards her.She aimed it at the first one and used his falling body as a stepping stone, so that she could tackle the third guard.

Something snapped upon impact,and the guard let out a scream,as she laughed and her fist connected with his temple.

Once he was down Harley turned back to the other two,intent on driving the tip of her heel through  their skulls.

“…Harley?...”And just like that, Harley came back to herself and took a look around her.

There were people staring at her with disbelieving and fearful eyes ,but she couldn’t care less.She turned towards where she’d heard her name and let out a girly giggle when she saw him.

“Hiya…Mistah A”The nickname surprised even her,but she liked the way it sounded.

Harley and Mistah A.The Quinn and the ace in her deck.It fit,just right so she decided to roll with it.

She ambled towards him,and kissed his cheek.

“Guess who’s  your new PA!”She said with an exaggerated bow.

He grinned down at her, as he offered her his elbow and she couldn’t help but grin right back as she slipped her hand into the crook of his arm.

She winked at his father as they passed him by and threw back her head as she laughed.

***

Though he did not know it at the time,Lucious Lyon would come to associate the sound with trouble.In the future he’d have to physically stop himself from running for cover whenever he had it.

But in that moment Lucious had no idea what was to come,so he dismissed the whole incident and focused on running his empire.

 


End file.
